1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to magnetic recording heads and more particularly, a method and apparatus for providing a flexible cable conductor for a magnetic recording head that has an elliptical cross section.
2. Description of the Background
Hard disk drives contain a number of magnetic recording heads that magnetize and sense the magnetic fields of a rotating magnetic disk. The recording heads are integrated into a slider that is attached to a gimbal of a flexure arm to form an assembly commonly referred to as a head gimbal assembly (HGA). The flexure arms are rotated by a voice coil motor. The voice coil motor is excited with a current to rotate the actuator and move the heads.
The recording head is typically attached to the voice coil motor by one or more interconnecting conductors. These conductors are typically located on a flexible cable or as provided as wires. The design of the conductor is important because it directly affects the data rate of the hard disk drive.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for providing a recording head having well designed interconnecting conductors, so as to optimize the data rate provided by a hard disk drive.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for providing an electrical substrate. The electrical substrate comprises a dielectric layer; and a first conductive layer attached to the dielectric layer, in which the first conductive layer has an elliptical cross-section. The electrical substrate may be used in a flexible circuit that connects the read/write head to electronic circuitry in a hard disk drive.